


Dishevelled

by DarkRose89



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRose89/pseuds/DarkRose89
Summary: Elisabeth is talking about art and Mary gets distracted. No plot, just porn, really.





	Dishevelled

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking place some time after my other Mary/Elisabeth fic, and also after Elisabeth got cured. Also, for some reason I was convinced that Elisabeth had a sofa, but only after writing this did I bother to actually check and well, she does not. But since I didn't want to rewrite the entire thing, she has one now...
> 
> Also, thanks a lot to Spocksandshoes for being willing to give this a look-over and let me know what needed fixing <3 (Though there are still a couple too long sentences, I just don't know how to properly fix them)

The fire was crackling softly in the fireplace, filling the room with a comfortable atmosphere, while Elisabeth was intently talking about the newest painting she was working on. Mary was sitting in an armchair close to her, and while her gaze rested on the other woman, she had to admit that she had stopped taking in the majority of her words a while ago. It wasn't that she had lost interest in what Elisabeth had to say, and usually she would have given her words her full attention, but at the moment her attention was drawn to other things. 

Like to the way Elisabeth's eyes were lighting up while talking about her painting and the inspiration she had gotten for it, and the way her lips were pulled into a constant smile. And to how her hands would sometimes make subconscious movements as if she was holding a paintbrush and drawing invisible lines in the air.  
She was fully in her element and Mary loved seeing her like that, just happy and with less of her usual composure. It was a way in which not many people got to see her. 

There was also this one strand of hair that had started to come loose at the side of her head and was threatening to fall out of her tied up hair, and Mary's eyes kept drifting over to it, not sure if she rather wanted to brush it back or fully tuck it loose.  
Elisabeth hadn't noticed the errant strand yet or she would have taken care of it, and along with the slight flush of excitement on her cheeks it was creating such a private, almost dishevelled image for Elisabeth's usual proper standards, an image for Mary's eyes only.  
Of course she had seen her in much more dishevelled states, but Mary would still never tire of it. In fact, she wouldn't mind putting her into one of those states right now. Mess up that hair even more, put a different kind of flush on her face...

Suddenly Mary realised that it had gone silent in the room, the wood cracking in the flames the only sound and much louder now that Elisabeth had stopped talking. Mary pushed her thoughts away and moved her eyes from the loose strand of hair to Elisabeth's face, meeting the other woman's gaze while briefly wondering if she had missed a question directed at her.

“You seem distracted, my dear.”  
“I am,” Mary replied at once, words coming out before she had a chance to think about them. Still, she didn't feel very embarrassed about her directness, she just hoped she hadn't given Elisabeth the impression that she was boring her.  
“What is it that's distracting you then?” Elisabeth asked, with a small smile and a certain twinkle in her eyes that made Mary suddenly quite sure that Elisabeth had figured out the source of her distraction herself. And that she didn't have to worry about coming off as bored after all.  
But then again, she supposed she hadn't been very discreet in her staring at Elisabeth during the last few minutes, some of her thoughts maybe even readable on her face.

So instead of an answer, Mary stood up from the armchair and crossed the short distance between them, straddling Elisabeth's lap where she was sitting on the newly acquired sofa without a moment of hesitation.  
“This,” she said while reaching out to stroke the loose strand back with her fingers.  
“You,” she added, then sat down fully on Elisabeth's thighs, ignoring the way her dress stretched uncomfortably against her knees in that position, not wanting to get back up to adjust the cloth.  
“Ah,” Elisabeth replied, moving one of her hands up to the strand of hair, while the other settled on Mary's hip. “I knew I was being too hasty when doing it up this evening, knowing to expect you shortly after.”  
Mary's lips pulled into a smile at that, a smile that quickly turned into a grin. “Then I should make sure to show up even earlier from now on.”  
But despite her words and their cocky undertone, she felt flattered that she had been the reason that Elisabeth had been too distracted by thoughts of her arrival to take care of her appearance as properly as she usually did. Mary knew the feeling well. She kept feeling the same way when she went to meet her too.  
“I will have you to blame if my image eventually gets ruined,” Elisabeth teased, and Mary let out a small laugh.  
“Oh, I will be happy to take that blame, if I get to see you like this more often. Dishevelled suits you, my _lady_.” There was a teasing growl added to the last word, and as a reply Elisabeth tilted her head up towards Mary's face who was hovering a bit over Elisabeth in their current position, and closed the distance between them, kissing Mary while her other hand moved to Mary's hip as well and she pulled her closer.  
Mary eagerly returned the kiss, deepening it the moment she felt Elisabeth's lips opening up underneath hers, and they both lost themselves in the kiss for several long moments. 

When they pulled apart again, there was an underlying hungry expression in Elisabeth's eyes that Mary knew was mirrored in her own, if much stronger and less guarded than in Elisabeth's expression.  
It might not be a hunger for blood but Mary still shifted and moved her head down to Elisabeth's throat, kissing down over the skin on one side, while moving her hand down the other, mirroring the path her lips took with her fingers. Elisabeth didn't seem to be able to decide which touch to lean into and on which side to give her better access, so in the end she just kept still and only slightly leaned her head back, while letting out a small barely audible sound that Mary couldn't tell if it was frustration or amusement.  
Mary's lips pulled into a smile against her skin before she decided to stop teasing her like that, eager to move further herself. She turned the next kiss into a nip while moving her hand down to cup Elisabeth's breast through her clothes, eliciting a gasp from the other woman.

Elisabeth's hands had moved up to stroke over Mary's back and through her open hair, and Mary hummed contently against her neck, enjoying the gentle touch. She then started to move her hand over her breast, causing Elisabeth's fingers to press down firmer, raking over her back and scalp. 

Mary shifted again, and there was another tug at her knee from the cloth of her dress that was caught underneath her legs, and with a small impatient noise she stood up and tugged at the fabric, quickly starting to take the dress off and somehow managing to not rip any threats in her haste. Elisabeth watched her with a fond smile on her face, offering her help when Mary got temporarily stuck one time, but Mary told her to stay where she was with a wave of her hand.  
After she had finally gotten the annoying garment off, she was about to join Elisabeth on the sofa again, but then had a different idea. 

Catching Elisabeth's eyes and returning the smile that was still on her face, she moved her hands to the remaining pieces of clothing, then started to take her underclothes off as well, slower than she had taken off her dress. She kept her eyes fixed on Elisabeth's and her smile got broader when she saw Elisabeth's eyes widening and not quite managing to keep her eyes on Mary's, even though she tried, her gaze drifting towards the skin getting revealed more and more.  
When she was fully nude, and the clothes a messy heap on the floor, she stepped closer to straddle Elisabeth once more, and Elisabeth quickly pulled her eyes up towards Mary's face again and cleared her throat. Her face was flushed, but she still extended her arms towards Mary, pulling her closer by her hands, and then let her hands rest on her hips again once Mary had taken in the same position as before.

“Well, now I'm clearly overdressed,” Elisabeth said, and while she was trying to sound less affected than she was, her voice had taken on a throaty undertone which clearly gave her away.  
“We should change that then,” Mary replied, she too feeling less composed than she let on, especially since the feeling of Elisabeth's clothes against her exposed skin sent shivers over her body and she wanted nothing more than to just move against her, but still managed to refrain from it.  
“Yes,” Elisabeth agreed, and Mary wondered for a moment if Elisabeth had guessed her thoughts, but then realised she was replying to her earlier words, and she reached out to unbutton Elisabeth's blouse. 

By the time Mary had the garment halfway unbuttoned, Elisabeth had started to run her hands over Mary's thighs, thumbs trailing up on the inside and moving further up with each stroke. Another upwards movement, almost all the way up her thighs now but stopping shortly before she would have reached the part where leg met crotch, and Mary sucked in a breath and fumbled, almost ripping off the button she was currently trying to undo.  
There was that sparkle in Elisabeth's eyes again, and Mary let out a low growl, capturing her lips with her own again, and kissed her hungrily, managing to distract both herself and Elisabeth enough to get the blouse off all the way. But there were still too many clothes covering Elisabeth's skin, and Mary was getting impatient. Especially since Elisabeth was in the process of taking up her teasing strokes up her thighs again.  
“Off,” she said, not bothering with a full sentence anymore, and pulled at the clothing underneath the blouse.  
Elisabeth chuckled and stopped her movements. “Well, I suppose it's only fair.”  
Mary missed the hands on her thighs the moment they were gone, but with them helping her to finally get Elisabeth out of her clothes, she wasn't going to complain. 

Once Elisabeth was in the same state of undress that Mary was, Mary just settled down on her thighs for a moment, sitting still despite how much she wanted to move things forward, and how much she wanted to touch the woman in front of her, but she also wanted to savour this moment.  
Wanted to just take in the way her soft skin felt against hers, the look in Elisabeth's eyes, seeing the same love and affection and want she felt towards her reflected back at her.  
Elisabeth returned her look as if she was thinking the same, and Mary could have just drowned in her eyes while forgetting everything around her. But in the end Mary's impatience won out and she broke the moment by pressing her lips against Elisabeth's in another kiss, while her hands moved to touch her breasts, this time without the layers of cloth in the way.

Elisabeth made a soft noise against Mary's lips and then her hands were on Mary's breasts too, running her thumbs over her nipples, and Mary broke the kiss to muffle a groan against Elisabeth's neck.  
She could sense the blood running beneath the skin, the artery just below where she had pressed her mouth, but as always she hesitated, not wanting to drink from her love without permission. It wasn't like the usual hunger, it had nothing to do with what she felt when about to feed, but the blood still called to her, stronger the more aroused she got, though easier to ignore if she wanted to than the normal bloodlust.  
One of Elisabeth's hands came up to rest on the back of her head, not holding her, merely there to encourage, and when the words to go ahead followed Mary allowed her fangs to lengthen and she broke the skin on Elisabeth's neck, though only enough to get a taste. Still, it was enough to send her senses into overdrive, the taste of blood along with Elisabeth's hands that were now exploring her body making her skin tingle and sending shivers down her spine. 

Her hands started to explore too, one continuing to fondle Elisabeth's breast while the other travelled down over her body, eventually dipping down between her legs.  
Elisabeth let out a soft moan and pushed up against Mary's hand, as far as she could with Mary still sitting on her thighs.  
Mary grinned against Elisabeth's neck after having licked off the last drops of blood from the already closed wound, and clamped her legs tighter around Elisabeth's, restricting her movement even further.  
The frustrated way in which Elisabeth said Mary's name in response made Mary's grin widen, but she quickly realised that she had restricted the movement of her own hand that way too, which made teasing the other woman a lot less fun.

So she moved over to just one leg, giving both of them more room to move. The new position also meant that when she sat down, Elisabeth's thigh was pressing against her in just the right way and she started to move her hips, grinding herself down against the leg while continuing to let her fingers explore.  
Elisabeth's breath was coming out in small gasps now, moving her hips to meet the movements of Mary's hand, and when the sounds falling from her lips were starting to get more and more impatient Mary finally slipped a finger inside, quickly followed by a second one.  
Elisabeth moaned her name and the hands exploring Mary's body were becoming uncoordinated, digging into the skin on her back, or just holding on, and Mary could tell that the other woman was close. 

She kissed her again, then pulled back far enough to look at Elisabeth's face, flushed and lips parted, her usual composure gone. Elisabeth noticed her staring and met her eye, lips closing long enough to give her a smile, before she closed her eyes and let out a low groan, and with a last push of her hips against Mary's fingers and the palm of her hand, she was coming.  
Mary kept moving her fingers until the pulsing around them had stopped, then met Elisabeth's lips in another kiss. She hadn't reached completion herself, but when she started to move her hips against Elisabeth's thighs again the other woman stopped her. 

“Let me,” she said, and Mary lifted herself up, thinking that Elisabeth wanted access for her own fingers. But instead, Elisabeth guided her to sit on the sofa next to her, then moved in front of Mary and kneeled down. Mary's eyes widened in surprise and she let out a small gasp, while Elisabeth just smiled up at her. Mary was close enough that she doubted that she would last very long, but she wasn't going to refuse an offer like that. 

So when Elisabeth ran her hands up her thighs Mary eagerly spread them along with the soft push of Elisabeth's hands. She reached out to run a hand through Elisabeth's hair, finally messing up the still too neat style, and taking in the view of the other woman kneeling between her legs. Her hair was now hanging in messy strands around her face and there was still a flushed look on her face, and the knowledge of what was going to happen made the appearance even more enticing.  
Mary kept her eyes on Elisabeth when she moved forward, and she really wanted to keep watching, but at the first lick of Elisabeth's tongue she threw her head back with a groan, her eyes closing against her will.  
As she had known before, she wasn't going to last, and way too quickly her legs were shaking and she was restraining herself from the urge to grind herself against Elisabeth's tongue and face. She could feel herself getting closer and closer with each teasing lick, finally coming with a loud moan when Elisabeth dipped her tongue inside.  
She wasn't quite sure when Elisabeth had moved up onto the sofa again, but when she felt her lips against hers, she happily accepted the kiss.

This time it was Mary who pulled Elisabeth onto her lap, reversing the way they had been sitting before, both smiling at each other. Mary reached up to cup Elisabeth's face, just feeling happy and content with having Elisabeth in her arms, neither of them moving from the sofa for a while longer, the still crackling fire the only sound in the room. Until it too eventually died down and went silent, but Mary and Elisabeth had long since moved on to the bedroom by then.


End file.
